


E.D.W.I.N.

by luffywhatelse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Drabble, Ed x Winry, F/M, Fluff, ed x win, edward x winry, slices of life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luffywhatelse/pseuds/luffywhatelse
Summary: I made of "Edwin" an acronym to write a short fluffy drabble about their relationship ^^''





	E.D.W.I.N.

**\- E** _like_ **E** asily - **  
**  
Ed doesn't really want to know why Winry thought it was legit or even fun to raid his closet.  
The excuse of having to return him a sweatshirt is a little ridiculous and doesn’t explain at all why she is basically naked, or in any case wearing just a t-shirt - also borrowed from him.  
So the boy can only try not to stare at her, glad that the shirt is long and wide enough to cover what he can easily imagine.  
  
  
  
 **\- D** _like_ **D** efenceless -  
  
After a hard day's work, fixing stuff around the house, Ed really didn't expect to sweat again.  
He couldn’t imagine that Winry would enter the bathroom without knocking while he was getting out of the shower.  
  
  
  
 **\- W** _like_ **W** orry -  
  
It takes a couple of Band-Aids, a dislocated finger and the head of the hammer flying through the air like a boomerang to make Winry realize that it's better to stop laughing and teach Ed how to do home repairs without alchemy, before he accidentally wrecks the roof.

  
  
\- **I** _l_ _ike_ **I** mprovising -  
  
Surely his alchemist's and chemistry skills have something to do with it, but Ed learns quickly: it's a little - _a lot_ \- impatient and stubborn, but he's really good at cooking and improvising in the kitchen. And, while Winry looks at him, not aware of her own smirk, she’s thinking Ed could do pretty well even as a husband.  
  
  
  
 **\- N** _like_ **N** owhere else -  
  
Ever since they were kids, Winry hasn’t asked him to stay with her at night, and again, he simply can't say no: Ed lies down behind Winry and doesn't leave when she, pulling him by the hand, silently asks him to hug her. She does it gently, completely repaying him for the next few hours when, of course, he won't be able to sleep.


End file.
